


One Leaves

by JunHongie_96



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Horror, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Everyone Is Gay, M/M, possibly happy ending im still deciding, what the fuck do i tag this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-18 02:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18240638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunHongie_96/pseuds/JunHongie_96
Summary: JunHong's just a simple young man trying to live his life as a dance instructor at his own studio. But when he wakes up in a cage, surrounded by five other men who are just as confused as he is, will he be able to make it out alive? More importantly, can he make sure his new love interest makes it out alive?Slight horror AU. Not sure how I'll finish this, it might be a happy ending, might not. We'll see!





	One Leaves

        When JunHong woke up, he was cold. It was freezing in his room, and he was weirdly uncomfortable. Normally when he woke, it was to his dog Mochii licking his face, annoying him. He couldn’t hear Mochii, nor could he feel the dog curled up against his side, like he normally was. He didn’t think much of it, until he heard a soft groan nearby. Odd; he lived alone. He lifted his head to see if Mochii had moved to the other side of the room, near the heating vent, but he was met with a sight that was definitely not his room.

        JunHong panicked, sitting bolt upright and glancing around. He was in a large cage, the wires going from floor to ceiling. There was a fence door to his left, leading out into a room that was illuminated by only a soft red light. He blinked a few times to clear his eyes, trying to take in more details of the scene around him. His was not the only cage in the room. There were five other cages, each containing people in varying states of consciousness. The man in the cage to his right was standing, leaning against the fencing in a defeated posture. Directly in front of him was a boy with catlike eyes, curled up on a dingy mattress that was identical to JunHong’s.

        “What…?” JunHong began to ask softly, but the man next to him just shook his head.

        “Don’t ask me,” he said, voice deeper than JunHong had expected from him. “I’m as lost as you are. I’ve tried the door in my cell. Doesn’t budge. There’s no way out.”

        JunHong was panicked for a brief moment, pushing himself to his feet and leaning against the fencing that separated him and the other man. “Do you think we’re gonna die?” JunHong asked softly, glancing nervously at the door that lead out into the dimly lit red room.

        The man on the other side of the fence frowned deeply. “I… don’t know--”

        “No, we’ve got to stay positive,” piped a voice from a few cages down. JunHong glanced past the first man to stare at yet another man, blonde hair in his face, a scraggly mess around his head. He was admittedly handsome, with pillow lips stretched into a smile that JunHong was sure couldn’t be sincere, not in this situation. “I’m sure we’ll get out of here. I mean, look around. There’s six of us. Together, we’ve got to be smart enough to put our heads together and get out.”

        JunHong was skeptical, especially since this guy didn’t look like he knew what he was doing at all. “Okay, maybe,” he said, because he didn’t want to get on anyone’s bad side. As much as he thought this situation was hopeless, he knew it would at least be smart to make friends. Everyone constantly fighting would not lead to a good outcome.

        “I’m DaeHyun,” the man with the pillow lips said suddenly, the smile having left his lips, but somehow he still didn’t look too upset by the situation. Maybe he thought it was all a prank. Maybe it  _ was  _ all just a prank. A really sick prank, because who kidnaps people and puts them in cages? But hopefully, it was all just a prank. “And you guys?”

        “My name is YongGuk,” the man next to JunHong spoke up, leaning against the fence closest to JunHong. “How about you, kid? What’s your name?”

        It took JunHong a moment to realize he was the one being spoken to, and he gave off an awkward chuckle. “Oh… my name’s JunHong. I call myself Zelo sometimes, though… because I… I run a dance studio in downtown Seoul,” he muttered, wondering if he was sharing too much information. “It’s kinda like a stage name. I don’t know why I need it, I just like it…”

        “Oh, you run that?” A quiet voice came out of absolutely nowhere. JunHong’s head jerked to the side, noticing that the boy with catlike eyes was awake, and huddled in the corner of his cage. He was standing up slowly, brown hair falling into his eyes before he flicked his head a bit to get the strands out of his face. “I’ve always wanted to see what it was like… I guess it’s too late now,” he mumbled. He stared at the ground for a moment, only to lift his head slowly. “I’m JongUp… I dance, too. Just not professionally, or anything.”

        JunHong found himself endeared by the other, giving him a slight smile. “That’s cool,” he began, but another voice was interrupting him.

        “Hi, sorry, not to interrupt the flirting over there, but we’re in a bit of a life or death situation. And as long as we’re into formalities, my name is YoungJae.” JunHong glanced over at another cage, containing another man, just slightly taller than JongUp was. He had a cherubic face, and DaeHyun looked utterly infatuated with him. “Alright, so now there’s five of us who all know each other. Who’s the quiet one?” YoungJae pointed at the sixth man, who shrugged.

        “I’m HimChan. Pleased to meet you and be kidnapped with you. Now how are we getting out of here?”

        “ _ You’re not,” _ came a deep voice, grainy over a speaker in the ceiling that JunHong hadn’t noticed before.  _ “At least, five of you aren’t. Only one of you is getting out of here.”  _ JunHong’s eyes darted over to JongUp, who was concentrated on looking at the ground.  _ “I understand you’re all confused. If you are the one who manages to escape, I’ll tell you why I brought you here. For now, I will only tell you the rules of the game.” _

        “Okay, and who are you?” YongGuk was the first to speak, his arms crossed over his chest. He didn’t look at all amused by the situation, just glaring up at the speaker like he could intimidate it with sheer will and a deep voice.

_        “That is unimportant. Moving on. You are currently in an abandoned high school. The topmost floor of the building, to be specific. The exit is on the bottom floor, exactly 5 floors under you. As of now, you are in a race against one another to get out first. Whomever escapes the building first will be allowed to live. You will be allowed to move on with your life. Whomever does not, will die. There are other deadly obstacles along the way, to make this more interesting for me.” _

        “What is wrong with you?!” came DaeHyun’s voice out of nowhere, reaching out to grab the fencing and rattle it roughly. “Sick fuck,” he growled, and JunHong couldn’t help but to agree. This entire situation was making him sick to his stomach, and he just wanted to lay down for a bit and go to bed. He wanted to fall asleep, and wake up to the realization that it was all a horrible nightmare. 

        Unfortunately, that wasn’t happening.

_        “You will play by the rules or you will die. Have it your way.”  _ The voice over the intercom growled, the first show of emotion since it had started speaking.  It seemed to calm then, heaving a sigh.  _ “The doors will be opening now. Good luck to you all. You’ll need it.”  _

        A buzzer sounded above them, and all of a sudden the doors in each cage swung open. YoungJae was the first one gone, and JunHong didn’t wait around to see if anyone else hung back. He turned and booked it through the door, fululed purely by adrenaline and utter terror. The room he was led into was small. The red light JunHong had seen earlier was a window that had been covered by a red plastic tarp, filtering in light. The door that JunHong should have been able to get out through was boarded up, and now he was convinced that he was going to die here. He stared around stupidly for a moment before realizing that there was a vent with a desk just under it, leaving him ample room to crawl through.

        Although he was terrified, he began a careful crawl up onto the desk, before pulling himself up into the unusually large vent, only to realize the rest of the vent was broken off and led down into a hallway. He was about to jump down when he saw another person sprint past, only to realize it was JongUp. He slipped out of the vent, landing in a heap on the ground. “JongUp! Hold on!” He called out, relieved when the other turned around.

        “JunHong? You’re JunHong, right? Are you okay?” JongUp asked, voice soft.

        JunHong nodded slowly, pushing himself to his feet. “Yeah, I’m fine. Do you want any help? We can team up, we’ll be safer in numbers--”

        “No. You heard the speaker. One leaves. I’m not risking my chances of you stabbing me in the back, I have no reason to trust the likes of you.” JongUp said, voice still soft and quiet, but his eyes sharp enough to cut JunHong with just a look. And then he turned and ran off down another hallway, leaving JunHong alone in the dimly lit hallway.

        “Well, fuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> \- This is based off of the new horror game, One Leaves, that is focused around the concept of only 1 in 4 people being able to quit smoking or something? Anyway I downloaded the game, and I loved the concept, so I'm writing something based on that! Yay!


End file.
